Messages from Heaven
by Jamiecole2
Summary: Sailor Moon Song Fiction revolving around the song Heaven by Live


Messages from Heaven  
Songfic Inspired by the Series Sailor Moon  
Lyrics: Heaven  
Artist: Live  
CD: Birds of Prey  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own the rights to the series Sailor Moon or to the song Heaven by  
the group Live. Any reproduction of any portion of this fan fiction is  
strictly prohibited.  
In the beginning:  
Queen Serenity watched as she sent her only daughter, her court, and her  
betrothed off into the vastness of space to be reborn on the planet Earth.  
The time of the Silver Millennium had come to a close, and soon death would  
come to claim her. Queen Beryl had completely destroyed what she had  
created so long ago.  
  
You don't need no friends  
Get back your faith again  
You have the power to believe  
Another dissident  
Take back your evidence  
It has no power to deceive.  
She shattered the Silver Imperium Crystal into seven pieces to be scattered  
on the earth, so that they could be found when the time came. This would  
also ensure that Queen Beryl would not obtain it. Finally, she sent Luna  
and Artemis, her two cat advisors, to Earth to watch over her daughter and  
Court. Passing beyond life at that point.she went to Heaven and her rest.  
  
I'll believe it when I see it, for myself  
  
The Queen watched from beyond the veil of Death. Her daughter, the  
Princess, had been reborn and was now living on Earth. Luna had found her,  
even as Artemis had found the Princess of Venus, and now with her Court,  
she was fighting the Evil that had destroyed her home so long ago.  
  
I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven  
I look at my daughter, and I believe.  
I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
I can see the sunset and I perceive  
She was proud of her daughter; true to her ideals, she never gave up. And  
with the support of friends like the Princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars,  
and Jupiter, as well as her Prince, she overcame every obstacle.though  
those obstacles got tougher.  
  
I sit with them all night  
Everything they say is right  
But in the morning they were wrong  
I'll be right by your side  
Come Hell or water high  
Down any road you chose to roam.  
She smiled with pride as she watched her daughter cure the Doom Tree,  
defeat the Dark Moon Kingdom, give Queen Neherinia another chance to do it  
over but better this time, and restore Golden Sailor Galaxia's star seed to  
her. Through all of this, her daughter also managed to also free Sailor  
Saturn from the dark chains that bound her to the form of Mistress 9, and  
unite both the inner and outer scouts to make them into a real team.  
Together, they fought the Darkness.and won.  
  
I'll believe it when I see it for myself  
  
When she had died, she never hoped that things would turn out this well.Her  
daughter had also worked with two other sets of senshi that had been  
unknown to her at the time that she had ruled over the Moon Kingdom. Those  
were the four senshi of the four solar asteroids Pallas, Vesta, Juno, and  
Ceres; and the Starlights from another galaxy, Sailors Star Fighter, Star  
Maker, and Star Healer.  
  
I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven  
I look at my daughter, and I believe.  
I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
I can see the sunset and I perceive, yeah  
Darling, I believe, Oh Lord  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe, Lord  
At the bottom of the sea, yeah yeah  
I'll believe it when I see it for myself  
She saw a new Silver Millennium being born in a place called Crystal Tokyo.  
Her daughter had a daughter of her own, named Chibi-Usa, and the senshi of  
the Four Solar Asteroids became her Court. She was becoming a proud senshi  
in her own right and learning to overcome obstacles of her own. She was  
satisfied, and left them to create a bright new future.  
Crossroads:  
Neo Queen Serenity watched her daughter Chibi-Usa fondly as she slept in  
her room. She had her own little cat advisor Diana at her side. She was  
as much trouble as she herself had been at her age, truly her mother's  
daughter. She smiled; this new future would shine brightly after all the  
hard work that they had done to create it.  
  
I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven  
I look at my daughter, and I believe.  
I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
I can see the sunset and I perceive  
I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven  
I look at my daughter, and I believe.  
I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
Princess Serenity looked at her mother Queen Serenity and asked her, "Mommy  
is there a Heaven?"  
She smiled at her daughter, and replied, "Yes there is, I'll be there one  
day. But I'll always be watching over you from that place." And Queen  
Serenity held her daughter close.  
  
I can see the sunset  
I can see the sunset  
I can see the sunset  
I don't need no one  
Ohhhh  
Chibi-Usa looked up at her mother, as the sun was setting over Crystal  
Tokyo, and asked her, "Mommy is there really a Heaven?"  
Neo Queen Serenity looked down at her daughter, and smiled, "Yes there is  
darling. Your Grandmother is up there watching us right now, seeing this  
bright new future that we've created. I'll go there too, someday, and then  
it'll be my turn to watch over you."  
I don't need no one  
I don't need no one  
I don't need no one  
To tell me about Heaven 


End file.
